Hela
WIP History Origin Hela was born to Balder the Brave, brother of Bor Burison and uncle of Odin. Named after the realm she was born in, Hela was raised in darkness and secrecy alone by Balder as her mother died shortly after giving birth to her. Hela was kept in Niflheim her entire life, the palace of the dead being her home and Hel being her land but never being allowed to travel to any of the other Nine Realms. In spite of this, however, Balder did truly love Hela as his daughter, keeping her in Hel to protect her from the knowledge of his enemies and the dangers of the other Nine Realms. He told her of his visions of grandeaur, planning to conquer the Nine Realms with an immense army of the dead; their numbers growing larger with each life that pass away, Balder entertained Hela with stories of how they will claim the Nine Realms and rule it together as father and daughter. Meeting Odin Through some circumstance, Hela took advantage of her father's distraction in the war against Asgard to slip out of her home, travelling to Svartalfheim in the wake of his army of the dead. She watched the battle from afar, hiding in a cave to avoid being spotted. After Balder was defeated, Hela was discovered by Odin, the King of Asgard who personally fought against her father. Seeing her alone and unattended, Odin felt for the little girl and took her under his guidance and protection, returning briefly to Asgard to settle her down in a place of comfort and extravagence within his main palace. Princess of Asgard After revealing the nature of her childhood to Odin, Hela was persuaded to trust the King of Asgard after realizing if Balder truly loved her, she would not be as oppressed as she was. Hela desired to help Odin's conquest, granting him what knowledge she had of Niflheim, the palace of the dead in Hel, and information on Balder's army of the dead. This knowledge also included an artifact within the palace that Balder drew his power from, that Odin could perhaps remove or take advantage of in order to defeat him. At Odin's side, Hela traveled with him to Muspelheim, as the King of Asgard tried to convince the Fire Giants to join him against Balder. His attempts of persuasion failed, so Hela left with Odin's army to confront the army of the dead themselves. Balder's Defeat Odin's army made their final push in Niflheim, fighting off against the last contingent of Balder's forces. Hela remained by Odin's side, continuing to tell him of her father's source of power while providing information of hidden entrances to the palace they could use to bypass Balder's defense and infiltrate the fortress with ease. Finally reaching Balder's throne room, Hela watched as Odin battled her father in a vicious duel. Though Odin was quite powerful, Balder was equally strong as his power was that of the dead and amplified by Hel's atmosphere. He came closer and closer to defeating Odin, but before the final blow could be struck, Hela herself intervened and swiftly defeated her own father. After her betrayal, Hela was ordered by Odin to return to the Asgard army, which was waiting for their return outside in Niflheim. Hela did as he commanded, waiting for Odin before returning to her new home in Asgard. She was made publically known as his adopted daughter, rescued from imprisonment in Hel and saved from her vicious father Balder. She was made the princess of Asgard, and named Odin's executioner and commander of his armies. Odin would depart Hela briefly as he had to recover his energies with an Odinsleep. He left her in charge of Asgard's army during his rest. Ruler of Hel After Odin awoke from the Odinsleep, he desired to conquer all of creation by embarking on a crusade to claim the six Infinity Stones. He bestowed Hela with a new title and power, making her the Goddess of Death and ruling over Hel in her father's place. From there, Hela would remain by Odin's side as the pair led Asgard's army into great conquest across the Nine Realms. Odin's betrayal After Odin seized full and complete power over the universe with the Infinity Gauntlet, Hela continued to rule by his side, earning the pair imfamy as they commanded the Nine Realms and its inhabitants with fear and blood. However, once Odin received great wisdom from the tree of Yggdrasil, he realized he could not continue his tyrranical ways and must undo the wrongs he had caused. The King of Asgard announced a new way of peace to his people, and first demonstrated his resolve by removing the Soul Stone from his Gauntlet and hurling it into space. Shocked at Odin's change of mind, Hela confronted him about it but was dismissed. Feeling the same disregard for her that she felt as a child from her real father, Hela conspired to work against Odin, intending to continue her wrathful dominion over the Nine Realms in secret rebellion against Odin until such time that she could rise against him and usurp the throne of Asgard for herself. Exiled to Niflheim In spite of her secrecy, Hela could not remain undiscovered from her wise King for long. Intending to cause a major setback to Odin's security, she infiltrated his vault and stole away the Eternal Flame, learning a little of its power before travelling to Muspelheim. There, she presented herself to Surtur who recognized her, and was surprised to see the Asgardian return to him the source of the Fire Giant's great power. Her acts ended up placing her under Odin's wise eye, seeing her as the source of a new imagining of Ragnarok. Fulfilling the epiphany of ultimate doom as the Goddess of Death like her father before her, as well as successfully returning Surtur's great power to him and enable him to attempt to burn the Nine Realms as he tried before, Hela was made an enemy of peace and prosperity to all that lived. Odin was reluctant to confront her but was ultimately forced to declare her an enemy of Asgard and the Nine Realms, announcing that Hela was to be returned to Hel and imprisoned there for her treason. Furious at Odin's decree, Hela attacked the King of Asgard, engaging in a duel that proved her viciousness which even Odin underestimated. Though she succeeded in landing a wound on her adoptive father, Hela was nontheless defeated by him and was banished from Asgard, condemned to live the rest of her life trapped in Hel. Odin then erased knowledge of her past from Asgard using the Mind Stone, rewriting memory to make it known that she was a loyal subjugate native to Niflheim since creation as the elusive Goddess of Death. Massacre of the Valkyrie Though Hela grew weak from her separation from Asgard, she instead drew her power from her true origin home in Niflheim, slowly regaining strength and plotting her revenge against Odin, still intending to sieze Asgard from him and rule over the Nine Realms. Embracing her position as the Goddess of Death and her newfound power upon returning to Hel, Hela sought to claim the throne through any means necessary and, since she was the Goddess of Death, wouldn't mind whether those she ruled were alive or dead, allowing her to plan her conquest with widespread death and destruction with no regard for the safety of others. When her army gathered in enough numbers and her power grew in enough strength, Hela unleashed her fury on the barrier keeping her trapped within, managing to break through and begin the march of her army of the dead. Before she could leave Niflheim, however, she was quickly repuled by the arrival of the Valkyrie; Odin's newest elite, female warriors who were sent to stop her from escaping. Hela directed her dead to attack before stepping in herself to slay the Valkyrie, demonstrating her newfound powers and quickly overwhelming their number. When the Valkyrie were all but defeated and only a few remained alive and badly wounded, Odin himself appeared on the battlefield and prevented Hela from finishing them off. Enraged at his direct intervention, Hela attacked him with a newfound fury, reminding Odin of Balder's ferocious style; his advancing age made him not quite as strong as he was before, and her newfound power was different in spite of being similar to Balder whom he had defeated before. Ultimately however, Hela was once again defeated, leaving her to urge him to finish her off and end her suffering. Odin, still feeling for his adopted daughter despite her actions, would not kill her. Instead, he reminded her of her betrayal and claimed that she was his daughter no longer, but was Balder's daughter as it was in truth. With this, Odin returned her to Hel and reimprisoned her there, only this time bound the lock of her prison with the Odinforce, therefore linking it with his life energy; so long as Odin remained alive, Hela could never escape from Niflheim again. The events of the massacre were kept secret from the public of Asgard, kept a closely guarded secret by Odin and the surviving Valkyrie to keep the Realms from fearing Hela. Powers/Abilities As the Goddess of Death, Hela holds great power that makes her a danger to the Nine Realms and those who would confront her. Physiology As an Asgardian, Hela is far enhanced beyond human abilities in the following: *Strength *Speed *Durability *Regeneration *Endurance *Stamina In addition, she possesses resilience to magic, like all Asgardians. Sword Skill Hela is skilled in the use of swords, able to easily defeat even some of the best of Asgard's warriors in melee combat. In addition to her selected weapon, Hela can summon other swords from nothing in case she is disarmed or desires a ranged attack by hurling her weapons at a distance. Mystical Powers Hela is skilled in the use of magic for various effects, including: *Astral Projection *Illusion Creation *Levitation *Magical Bolts of energy Hela's magic bolts can be tuned to either age or kill whoever they touch, even Asgardians. Death Powers The Asgardian Goddess of Death has additional powers befitting her status. *Immortal to the effects of age, conventional and mystical attack, and many other powers *Drawing the souls of deceased Asgardians or mortals from their bodies upon death and claiming them for her own, to reside in Niflheim *Touch of Death which can be used to kill a mortal or even an Asgardian before they're meant to die *Command of an army of undead that follows her every command Hand of Glory Hela's strongest power is the Hand of Glory, a technique in which she channels her mystical energy of death to her hand that can kill anything, even the most powerful of beings in the Nine Realms. While it can be applied by touch alone, the typical combat use is derived by increasing her strength to such point that one punch is enough to rend and kill Asgardians and similarly powerful creatures. Weaknesses In spite of having great power, Hela has a key weakness that is derived from her cloak. While wearing the cloak, Hela's physical and mystical capabilities are enhanced to levels even beyond that of the strongest of Asgardians, making her near unstoppable. She also appears healthy and beautiful, and remains so as long as she is touching the cloak. Deprived of the cloak, however, Hela's true power and appearance are revealed: the right half of Hela remains beautiful, but the left half is dead and decaying. She lacks the strength to project powerful mystical bolts or levitate herself, cast convincing illusions, and is barely able to stand or move at all. She is also unable to depart the realm of the dead on her own power in this state. Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Villain Category:Goddess Category:Evil Category:Characters